Prick of His Finger
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Sirius gets back at Remus fairy tale style. Sequel to Let Down Your Hair. Can stand alone. MWPP Era. Slight WolfStar.


Sirius had thought about how to get back at Remus for a while before deciding to find the book of muggle Fairy Tale related potions and spells. Sirius had switched his shampoo and they had found a way to reverse the effects of the hair potion Remus had been giving him. They all had a good laugh, but he couldn't let Remus be top dog in the pranking area. At least not for long.

It had taken time to locate the book. He finally broke down and asked Madame Pince for her help, telling her it was for potions class. Scanning through the book, Sirius found one he was confident he could pull off, and might even help his shy friend a bit in the long run.

He waited until weekend to enact the, mostly harmless, curse he had found. If it worked correctly, he wouldn't be able to attend classes, and Remus wouldn't thank him for that. Sirius lay awake in his bed that night, waiting for his dorm mates to fall asleep. At half past one on Friday morning, Sirius silently cast _muffliato_ on the curtains around his friends. Moony would notice if he cast a silencing charm, but just muffling sound wouldn't set off the sleeping werewolf.

Finding the prefect badge on the table next to Remus' bed, he picked it up and murmured the spell he had learned. "_Somnus est imago mortis"_ (sleep is the image of death). The badge glowed a sickly green and Sirius briefly wondered if this was the best idea, then pushed the worry aside. The book said it wouldn't hurt him.

-0-0-0-

Sirius had waited all day, nothing had happened. By the time they were getting ready for bed he had given up on it actually working.

"Bloody spell." He mumbled to himself.

"What spell Padfoot?" Remus asked him.

_Damn werewolf hearing._ "Nothing Moony."

"Are you su- ouch!"

"You okay Moony?" James looked over to see Remus sucking on his finger.

"Yeah I- *yawn* I'm fine. Just pri-pricked my finger…" His voice faded as his eyes closed. Sirius caught him and laid him out on his bed before he could fall.

"It worked!" He cried in astonishment. He thought he'd done it wrong!

"What did you do Pads?" James demanded.

"Gave him a taste of his own medicine." Sirius said with a shrug.

"You mean… you found that book he told us about?" James looked impressed. Sirius wasn't sure if it was because he looked for a book he didn't absolutely need, or because he pulled it off.

"You didn't fall asleep though, and his hair isn't growing." Peter pointed out.

"Of course not. I couldn't _copy him_. Not on a prank. That's just unoriginal Wormy."

James had been shaking Remus, trying to wake him up. "Tell me exactly what you did to him Padfoot."

"It's a spell I found in that book. He pricks his finger and falls into a sleep of death or something." Sirius waved off James' concern.

"YOU PUT OUR FRIEND IN A SLEEP OF DEATH!" James lost it. They had done some pretty crazy things, some of those thingshad bordered on cruel. This was beyond anything they had done. Killing their mutual best friend had James fearing for Sirius' sanity. He drew his wand.

Sirius took out his wand too. "Whoa! Calm down Prongs! He's not going to _die_. Who do you think I am? It's a sleep that imitates death. He's perfectly fine. Asleep, but fine." Peter had backed up towards Remus when the wands came out. He couldn't beat his friends in a duel, but he was good at shield spells. He could protect himself and Remus if the curses started flying.

"So how do we wake him up?" Peter asked, looking down at his sleeping friend. Sirius hadn't set him down gracefully, his limbs were sprawled out. So Peter arranged him in a way that looked more like he was just resting, not passed out.

"Easy, he has to be kissed by his true love." Sirius told them flippantly.

"ARE. YOU. BLOODY. INSANE!" James screeched. Peter and Sirius winced, not knowing his voice could go so high.

"I think you're overreacting here Prongs. We just have every girl in Gryffindor line up, and kiss him. If we start now he will probably wake up by tomorrow."

"Sirius, your irresponsibility has gone too far this time!" James started, when they were interrupted by a decidedly feminine voice.

"What is going on up here boys?" Lily was standing in the door to their dorm, hands on her hips. "We can hear you down in the common room. I think James here screeched louder than a hippogriff." She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation

James looked offended, but before he could say anything Peter jumped in. "Sirius cursed Remus to sleep until he is kissed by his true love."

The look of irritation fell off of Lily's face, replaced by one of horror. "Oh Sirius," she breathed. "You didn't."

"I don't understand why you lot are so upset. It's a joke, he'll be fine." Sirius was getting uneasy. It had seemed like a good prank….

"You don't understand Padfoot!" James rounded on him again. "We don't _know_ where his true love is! She could be anywhere! She might not even be born yet!"

Sirius was starting to understand why they were so upset, but then Peter had to open his mouth. "Or worse, she could be in Slytherin." They all shuddered.

"Okay, I can admit this wasn't my best idea."

"Oh you think?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Tone Evans, I admitted it was a bad idea." Sirius continued. "I have a better one. It's Friday, so let's give it until Sunday night. We can try all the girls in Gryffindor first, then move to the other houses. If he doesn't wake up by Sunday night, we can go to Dumbledore." They all grumbled, but agreed to his plan, starting first thing the next morning.

-0-0-0-

"Come one come all!" Sirius called, standing on one of the common room tables. "All eligible and ineligible girls, this your chance to be Princess Charming! You know you want to! Don't miss out on your chance to save one of our very own! Wake him up and be his princess!" Everyone was gathering around Sirius. Peter was standing on the side with a box and a roll of tickets. "You all know him as Gryffindor tower's resident bookworm. Now he's our very own Sleeping Beauty! The one, the only Remus Lupin!" Many girls in the crowd squealed in excitement at hearing his name.

Everyone knew Remus only 'dated'. A few kisses, a cuddle in the broom closet, but never committing. The only other boy more elusive was Sirius himself. "Yes! For the modest price of one sickle, you can try your luck! My good friend Peter here is collecting your money and will hand you a ticket! Line up and see if you are Mr. Lupin's one true love!" All the girls in the dorm lined up. First years and up were all nursing the hope that _they_ would be the one to wake him.

Sirius jumped off the table, leaving Peter to handle the swarming mass of girls. Lily cornered him almost immediately. "Sirius Black! I can't believe you are profiting off your own screw up! And putting Remus on display like that! How could you? I thought you were his friend?"

Sirius' normally mischievous eyes darkened. "First things first Evans. Remus is one of my best mates. I would _never_ do anything to hurt him." He hissed at her. "Second, we are using the money to buy him new robes, my idea by the way. He won't let us do it normally, and his father barely supports him. This way we can help him without him stopping us. Last, putting him on 'display', as you so elegantly put it, is the only way to help! How else are we supposed to get every ones attention? Going to each girl individually would lead to questions and take time we don't have."

He turned to leave, then as if remembering something, turned back. "Will you talk to the Ravenclaws' for us? James is talking to Hufflepuff. If you don't want to handle any money, send them to Wormtail."

Lily stood there for a few seconds after he left, thinking over what he said, then went off to do as he asked.

-0-0-0-

Saturday afternoon had a constant line of girls going up to the boys' dorm. Many of the girls going back down had tears in their eyes. No one had been successful. Sirius was glad the spell seemed to keep him in a type of stasis. He didn't need to use the loo, and looked just as perfect as he did on Friday evening. Saturday night had the less eligible girls sneaking into their dorm room to try their luck. Still, Remus slept on.

Sunday morning they moved him. Lily and Peter were on teacher watch. They were to distract any teachers who came too close to the empty classroom they were using. Sirius had pushed together a couple desks and transfigured them into a bed on a dais. For a touch of romance, he conjured some vining roses and had them draped around the base of the bed. James came in with the first Ravenclaw, and they started again.

Hours later James was fed up. "This isn't working Pads. We need to tell Dumbledore."

"Not yet Prongs, just, look, maybe we should try the Slytherins'?" He was getting desperate. James and Peter were his best mates, but they weren't complete without Remus. It wasn't like the days after full moon where he was in the hospital wing. They could sneak in to see him then. Now he was right there, Sirius could touch him, yet he wasn't really _there_. No glimpse of mischief he tried to hide, the glances of disapproval when they did something he didn't like. He wasn't laughing at one of the stupid jokes Peter made, or even trying to convince James that Lily did _not_ want knickers with his name on them.

Sirius sighed. "Maybe you're right mate. He'd kill us if we let him kiss a snake. Let's take him back to the dorm first though." They picked him up, and called out to have Lily and Peter follow.

-0-0-0-

Back in the dorms, they all watched Remus. Night was drawing closer, and they were putting off telling one of the professors. No one wanted to see what kind of trouble Sirius would be in if they couldn't reverse the curse. "I was thinking." Lily said into the silence.

"Do you ever stop?" James asked, smiling at her.

She stuck out her tongue. "Not really, but I have an idea." They all perked up, watching her. "In the story of Sleeping Beauty a prince kisses her to wake her up." She paused, unsure how to go on.

James took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We tried having most of Hogwarts kiss him Lily."

She took a deep breath, "You had _girls_ kiss him. In the book, it has to be a _Prince._" They were still staring at her lost.

Then, as if a light went off in his head, Peter spoke up. "You think we should have a bloke kiss him?" She nodded. The three friends looked at each other, then at her. As if someone had cast a wide spread _rictusempra_, they all started laughing loudly. Heads back and shoulders shaking laughter. Lily looked on confused. She thought her logic made the most sense.

"Lils, Lils," James was laughing too hard to tell her why they were laughing.

It was Sirius who finally answered her. "Moony doesn't swing that way Lily!" He stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "Then again, if it did work, the look on his face would be priceless. Can you picture him waking up, lip locked with some guy?" That started another round of laughter. Lily had to shout to be heard.

"I think we should try it, starting with you three!" That sobered them up quick.

"You think we," Peter gestured to his friends. "Should try and kiss him? You haven't tried it yet Lily. How do we know it isn't you?" The second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. If Sirius hadn't been holding him back, James would have jumped on him.

"Your right Pete, I haven't" Lily swooped down and kissed Remus full on the lips. The entire room held its breath. James was glaring at a sleeping Remus as if he had reached up and groped his future girlfriend. Thankfully for all parties, Remus remained asleep. "Now it's your turn." She told them. No one moved. So she did what she did best, took charge. "Pete, you go first."

Peter looked ready to argue, but one look in her eyes and he meekly stood up and did as she told him. Face scrunched up, lips puckered, he leaned over and barely brushed his lips against his friend's. He snapped back up, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Oh, grow up Wormtail! It can't be that bad." James scowled at him.

"If you're so confident, you can go next." Lily told him. Still scowling James brushed Remus' lips with the same result as everyone else. He refrained from wiping his lips.

"Looks like it's down to you Sirius." Lily told him. Sirius looked back at her, confident it wouldn't work. He walked over to the bed and studied his sleeping friend for a minute.

"He isn't going to wake up just because you look at him Pads. Go ahead, kiss him." James had a grin on his face. Everyone knew Sirius Black was a ladies man. Instead of looking at James, he put his hand on Remus' cheek. Slowly he bent down to his friend, who, he suddenly realized, had very pink lips. He pressed his own fully against Remus'. He is first emotion was surprise. Surprised to find his friend of 5 years had such soft lips. Softer than many of the girls he had kissed.

In the back of his mind he registered that his friends were watching. He also knew that he had been kissing Remus longer than any of them had. He was about to pull away, when Remus' lips started moving against his own. He forgot everything, it didn't matter that people were in the room, he snogged his Remus for all he was worth. When Remus moaned into his mouth, Sirius snapped out of his daze.

He turned to look at his friends, all of whom were staring at him in shock. Peter and James had their gaze steady on him, but Lily's eyes kept darting between him and the now fully awake werewolf. Feeling slightly panicked at what had just happened, Sirius fell back on his charm.

He smiled at them cheekily. "Looks like my kisses _are_ magical." He turned to Remus who was sitting up on the bed. "You're welcome princess." He winked at him, then walked out of the dorm. Remus' eyes were wide as he watched Sirius leave, mouth slightly open.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"You just made a lot of girls unhappy." James told him, Peter snickering in the background.


End file.
